Peach
by Abusora Saukae
Summary: Background art by: /athenawyrm?s 09] Precious art btw For our favorite princess


_**?~Chapter One~?**_

"But mom…"

Whined the young teenager, the snooty girl in question wore a gold crown with cold points, holding a pink mushroom like buldge with brighter near white pink dots. The crown itself actually was more for younger princesses. She had her hair braided into a pony tail. She wore a pink and green shirt, blue skirt, and white tights under them, which did not match first off.

Currently, underaged rage and sadness under her word sketched across her flawless face, she argued with a much smaller, more Toadlike figure.

The woman was a Toadette, she alson wore a crown but it was it left out the mushroomous bulge from within it and smaller. She had on a more fancy pink dress, yet she still was smaller then her daughter.

"Now Princess, we talked about this, you can't go outside to play and do whatever you want, you must learn to be a princess so that you can take over, become queen and take care of the mushroom kingdom."

The younger teen just stomped on the ground with expressed anger, and tears formed in her eyes.

"B-but, it is school! I just want to be like everyone else, learn, make friends!"

The Toad shook her head like she has talked about this plenty of times, and sighed. She was tired of this, but she responded.

"I've told you, you can't just join school, you might get kidnapped, or worse… Besides, you can learn here, in the castle, a much more civil education. But if you insist, take it up with your father, at least he can get through to you."

The little girl's nasty little teenage additude took a turn to being delightful, as her soaken face turned into a quick smile. She preemptively asked her mom this question and she did so before multiple times, hoping that her mom would say yes this time.

Now she would have asked her dad, but he was always kinda busy.

'Hey dad.'

'Not now Princess, I'm signing the treaty with the Beanbean Kingdom.'

~O_ther times_~

'Daddy can-'

'Sweatie, go to mom, dad's busy.'

Or the Royal Retainers would just refuse her access to him. But this time, mother let her go to him, this time for sure getting the answer she wants. Since she knew he is signing papers. The Little Princess grinned and pranced away singing a short and simple tune, her innocence following close behind her.

She ran to the wooden door which lead inside the castle. She head inside and made her way through and immediately she ran on the green carpet, she laughed as she yielded left. She stopped at the intersection.

There were three doors. The doors on the left and the one on the right led back into the main room. But something made her think about the third option. The middle, down stairs.

_A sinister, old door_

She was always told never to go there. But with curiosity, she was always dying to find out what was behind that door.

But she was already occupied with the mission at hand and jumped up each of the individual stairs to the left most entrance and made her way through the door.

The floors were checkerboard like, and the walls freshly panted, which the cobblestone shown the history of their kingdom. The Toads on the wall all bowed to the great queen, which shown herself upwards, on the glass. Which behind her head gave off a sun like gold, moralizing her as a deity.

The girl always forgot her Grandmother's name, but yet again she was pretty and even made her feel like she wanted to be queen even more than she wanted.

She'll have to ask about the story again later. Right now, she desired to see dad.

On the ground floor, between the main entrance of the castle and the stairs was octogenarian shape, which was indented in the floor, which was actually marble. It was pretty.

She ran to the right to meet the main stairs, which were covered by another green carpet and scaled up them.

Unlike the rest of the main floor, which majority toads painted on the walls, bowing. But upstairs showed off the mountains. It was rather elegant to the eye, but she didn't really like it. She made it to the top, the carpet ending, showing off the checkered pattern floor, she ran right past the middle door, which led to the higher floors of the castle. It really frightened her, but she simply turned.

She veered left as she now haunted dad's pristine door. She dreaded through the door. A small flight of stairs that also had a green carpet and is more of a rather big hallway then a room. This was where her dad worked. She ran up the stairs and down the hall. The hall had pillars supporting the ceiling, and even had some pillars more inward of the hallway.

She smiled as she sees her dad at a table at the end, writing something. The room was bright with lanterns as she makes her way, galloping to her dad.

The king was rather heafty for a Toad, didn't quite resemble her at all and had a beard and green king robes. He was known as King Apple. Her dad looked up from his paper work to her and grunts at her in annoyance with her clamping down the hall.

There were two royal retainers near the door and two guards near by, standing firm near the king. As Toads with spears which probably wasn't the most safe weapons now with magic on the rise in the kingdom. Anyways, the Toads didn't stop the daughter.

"Daddy~ Can I please go school? I'll be a good girl and even work harder at the princess thing at home like mom said."

She didn't give him the chance to cut her off this time. Peach gave the most teary of faces to her dad after she spoke. Welled up, dripping down her face.

Her dad was softened up as he looked at her "convincing" daughter. How could he say no? But he seemed to already have something planned. Which he took a deep breath.

"Come'ere little one."

He scoots his chair back, patting his leg, to the pre-teen, inviting her to sit on his left leg. The Princess was curious at her dad's intent and walked around the table and lowered down to sit on his leg, thankfully not crushing him.

He looks around a moment, checking to see something, then gets close to my ear, his beard tickling her ear.

"I wasn't going to tell you this till later, but… I might as well tell you now. I was gonna let you go to school."

The Princess' face gleamed as she jumped up in excitement, screaming.

"Yes!"

The king quickly got her by the shoulder and spoke again.

"But, if you go, I'm going get you a royal retainer. Already have him picked out for you. He's all the way from the Forest Kingdom."

Her mind wandered for a moment, the Forest Kingdom? Never heard of it… But sounds legit. So she doesn't pry at that, a fair deal. The Princess however was still a bit uneasy by some person, following her around.

She grunted at her dad's condition, but still accepted it. She embraced him, smiling.

"Thank you dad."

The two smiled as her dad gave in and returned the hug…

~ _**Some place, Some time later, years**_~

"But, dad!"

The Koopa yelled. It has been 10 minutes since the last argument with his smaller father.

"Shut up, you need this, we need this, I planned this years ago."

The Koopa's face burned up in anger as his dad held out his backpack.

"Ever since we were kicked out of the castle, you went on about getting me ready. And for what?!"

The smaller Koopa with no shell just rubbed underneath his glasses with his yellow hands.

"I'm not explaining this to you, but you have to and you will be the bodyguard of the Princess of the Mushroom kingdom. We need the blasted coins. And a fresh start."

The bigger Koopa with the temper snarled, his nose starting to smoke, which was not like the rest of the koopas around the kingdom.

"Don't blow your fumes at me."

His father snapped back.

This wasn't his actual dad, instead he was adopted. He didn't like his father that much, but it can't be much worse than who else he could live with, especially with this terrible wild kingdom. His friends at school were always laid back and usually gang relate. He always looked up to him, they were good people, and how they relieved the stress worked so well. He didnt really come home often.

He didn't pay attention to school, except for the gym floor and working out by the lobby, the kingdom maybe wild, but they still had a school. He felt normal there, for the most part, besides being different from the rest. He enjoyed every part of the teasing of the younger people at school for their weakness. He was just that much stronger. He even beat a couple of grades above him.

He was angry he had to leave all of this. He swiped his bag with a huff, not defeated, but irritated, he maybe didn't like his step dad, but he couldn't deny he let him do the shit he does. He had a bad temper which he was trying to work through which not quite helping.

"Whatever."

And just like that, he dropped it. The smoke disappears and he leans on the wall…

~ _Now_ ~

The Princess wore a cutsie pink outfit, a messy bun was made out on her head, her crown laid gently on her hair. Blonde strands tickle her face over her glasses. Her arms were exposed as was her legs, which were mostly covered by the skirt.

She begged her mom to wear her previous outfit, but was deemed too exposed compared to the one she "magically" picked out. She thought back to her closet, which basically was a rack near the window and boxes under her bed.

She thought back to all the combinations she made up in her head last night, but she was soon she was brought back to reality as she was brought through the front doors of the large school. There wasn't many schools in the Mushroom kingdom... Wait. No, there is just the one. It was still small compared to the castle, but still much bigger than any house.

Inside she was greeted by the smooth surface of the floor. It was marble green/grey, with whitish splotches with no actual pattern, which looked rather good. They seemed to be in a lunch room, just about twice as big as the main area of the castle. There were rows upon rows of brown tables, and along the walls, ahead of her was lockers- all grey. To the right of it all, was kitchen area which seemed, all closed up.

Almost immediately just barely looking to the left of the kitchen was an opening, an octagonal shape- she couldn't quite see the whole octogen, but she could only assume. There were more lockers. Further ahead in there, looked to be the back of a gymnasium which looked blocked off looking further by stands.

Back to the lunchroom, the lunchroom seemed to be a big square, which every once in a while at scanning had about three doors, classrooms, all genuinely lit but no one inside. The Toad by her side, which was yellow themed, shown her to turn a hard left, and what she sees is followed by another opening, a hall, which she couldn't quite see through, and just beyond that was a closed bar of sorts- not for lunch it seems, almost right next to that and very close to them, she assumed was the office.

She was curious, where was everybody? Soon the yellow Toad moved along. This specific Toad actually was someone she knew well. When she was in trouble, her mom would lock her in her own room, this Toad would bring her food. She asked him his name a few times even ordering him, but he never told her.

The Princess would follow behind him as the Toad made his way into the office. It was warmer in the office, due to it being more closed off then the main area. On the left was a counter. She would peak beyond it to see 3 desks and 3 blue Toads working diligantly.

She turned back around to see that the Toad was still infront of her with a serious face. He motioned her to keep moving. As they went forward more, there was a door, and a hallway to the right. In the hallway there was about 5 chairs facing towards them, and on the other side of the hall was a printer. Down the hall was more doors. It seemed cramped.

The yellow Toad turned right and with his spear, he knocked on the first door, which read "Principle Olaf".

There was scrambling from the door and it opened, revealing a brown colored Toad, no facial hair, but did wear a brown vest.

"Oh, ho, ho, this must be Princess Toadstool!"

The 'Principle' chortled. Inside there was a bunch of photos and they could see a desk and behind it, a file cabinet and a window outside.

The guardian Toad looked at the principle in a less than cheerful voice and was rather monotone. Which actually, is the only time she ever really heard him talk.

"She's just a student entering a school. No more, no less…"

The brown Toad looked like he was going to comment further, but cut himself off.

"Come in."

The three come inside, closing the wooden door behind them.

"You know you didn't have to come in so early, it's like 5 in the morning."

The Brown Toad commented as he sat at his desk. Peach held up a smile as, she gleams in excitement, while the yellow Toad sighs. She had a quick thought, how early is the principle at school?

"Oh, you can call me Principle Olaf, or just plain Olaf, either way works."

He reaches a hand out rather quickly over his desk, reaching to shake the guardian's hand, yet he doesn't. Peach doesn't consider herself rude and reaches out quickly as well to shake his hand.

"You can call me Princess Toadstool!"

Olaf was rather surprised, but he accepted it anyways. This stirred something up with

Olaf as he looks to her hair, more specifically her crown.

The yellow Toad starred at Peach, as if reminding her. She is not aloud to shake hands. Only peasant Toads did it. She cringed at her mistake. At home, ever since that day her day told her, she started to learn princess ettique. She was still working on it, despite not liking it, but does it anyways.

The brown Toad pulled out papers and put it on the table and looked it over, looking at Peach again.

"Now I don't mean to cause ruckus, but wouldn't having your crown and using Princess for name calling, be kind of… Bad? For what you are going for?"

The guardian looked at the child for a moment, but he did agree. It was more agreed upon than meets the eye, so the Toad had a readied answer.

"Just call her by her real name. And Princess, be sure to hide the crown, or dont, just dont loose it. I dont care. But your family, very much wants you to hide it."

The Toad principle raised an eyebrow, then caught on and wrote something on the paper

The girl nodded and responded by taking off her crown, which the crown started to revert into something bigger, with eyes. She never really like the crown, it creeped her a little. When she was younger, she'd take off her crown and start talking too it, to see if it would say something, but didnt.

"Then, you can call me Peach. That's my name."

She smiled.

Olaf looked cheerful and excited from this.

"What a beautiful name."

Peach took this time to reach in her pink florescent bag and pull out a small leather container, she opened it, to reveal a pink cushion, her crown's holder. She put the crown in there, closed it up, the crown shrinking and stuffed it deep in her bag, and zipped it up.

Magic was normally something for the royal family, kings or queens, but ever since everyone keeps evolving, magic became bigger. Especially with the huge power surges. So now everyone could use magic, well. Compatible people anyways.

"Thank you~"

Soon she was done, the yellow Toad stood up.

"Phineas will bring you home today… Be good princess. Listen to your instructors."

The yellow Toad cracked a smile as he quickly left.

Peach could only grin, Phineas was her only friend in the castle. He was a red inverted Toad, and would feed her throughout the day and sometimes show her cool things from the outside world, but, well now, she is out here, just that much closer to leaving the kingdom. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the principle.

"What a debby downer huh? No fun. What's his deal?"

Peach could only respond with a shoulder shrug. Then she spoke out again.

"Oh, once I pranked him by putting a bucket of white paint over his door. And I swear, he never forgave me after that and now, he's kinda a blank slate now."

It was his turn to shrug. Then his mood changed quickly as now he seemed excited.

"Oh, it's time to meet your royal retainer! Or well, here a bodyguard."

He ran over quite quickly and opened the door.

She gasped as she looked over to see a beast leaning at the door.

A green and yellow lizard turtle, not quite a Koopa, because of the spiked shell and beefy outlook. It resembled more like a dinosaur. It had flowing red hair, that hung over affront his face. It had bracelets that were spiked as well. It had his arms crossed and a little teeth showing.

"Peach, meet Bowser."


End file.
